


Deliver Us - Original Characters Guide

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deliver Us Original Characters Guide, character guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: OCs happened, people asked for an OC guide, here it is!
Series: Deliver Us AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Deliver Us - Original Characters Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have the barest informations, as not to spoil the story, but will be updated as characters appear. It is organized first by faction, and then by clan (for the Mandalorians). There is a list apart for the armourers, more details on them in the Mandalorian section.
> 
> Mandalorian vocabulary used:  
> riduur: spouse  
> buir: parent  
> ad: child  
> baar'ur: medic/doctor.  
> traat'aliit: team, squad.

### Vod'ike:

CT-3381 / **Skira** , blind. Meaning of name: personal vengeance.

CT-3382 / **Tracyn** , deaf, blond, golden eyes. Meaning of name: fire.

CT-3383/ **Runi** , Nautolan. Meaning of name: soul (poetic).

CT-3384/ **Naak** , Togruta. Meaning of name: peace.

CT-3385/ **Haat** , autistic. Meaning of name: truth.

### Jedi:

**Master Arii Naavri** : Togruta Healer in the Temple.  
**Mast Ijirn** : Aqualish Jedi Master in the Kot'tigaanu program.  
**Master Rhi** : crèche-master of Cal Kestis.

### Mandalorians:

#### (Former) True Mandalorians

**Wad'e Tay'haii** : he/him. Technically not an OC, canon member of the _Cuy Val Dar_.  
**Arkon Tay'haii** : he/him; son of Xanatos; _riduur_ of Neraa; Force-sensitive; part of Anakin's _traat'aliit_.  
**Zhamsaa Tay'haii** : she/her; human; armourer on Takodana; teaches Sanzee Itera.

**Reve Bralor** : she/her; Haruun'Kal; _baar'ur_ ; _riduur_ of Nurrhloldia; _buir_ of Lihu. Armour: blue and black. Death Watch leanings.  
**Lihu Bralor** : she/her; Force-sensitive; of Reve and Nurrhloldia.

**Llo Avrian** : she/her; Besalisk; armourer on Tatooine; teaches Aleedy Kelborn.

**Aleedy Kelborn** : they/them; human; apprentice-armourer under Llo Avrian.

**Sanzee Itera** : he/him; Togruta; apprentice-armourer under Zhamsaa Tay'haii.

####  Old Clans 

**Dahl Mev** : he/him; human; owner of the _Jatnese_ ; head of Clan Mev; _riduur_ of Am Mev; _buir_ of an unnamed adult son. Armour: blue and orange.  
**Am Mev** : he/him; zabrak; _riduur_ of Dahl Mev. Armour: erin (light green) and orange.  
**Assri Mev** : she/her; Twi'lek.  
**Korkie Mev** : he/him; human; brother of Devhi Mev; unnamed and . _Not to be mistaken with Korkie Kryze/Kenobi_.  
**Devhi Mev** : she/her; human; sister of Korkie Mev; Force-sensitive. Armour: orange and green + brown clan crest. Yellow lightsabre.  
**Oria Mev** : she/her; zeltron; part of Anakin's _traat'aliit_.

**Sathi Nott** : they/them; armourer in Little Manda'yaim.  
**Ytis Nott** : he/him; Arcanian; brother of Sohet; part of Anakin's _traat'aliit_.  
**Sohet Nott** : he/him; Twi'lek; brother of Ytis; part of Anakin's _traat'aliit_.

**Neraa Dralsha** : he/him; Zabrak; _riduur_ of Arkon; part of Anakin's _traat'aliit_.

**Elai Ordo** : she/her; Sephi; armourer on Jedha; former Jedi Master.

**Churr Rook** : he/him; Chagrian; armourer on Kuat; _buir_ and teacher of Elmi Rook.  
**Elmi Rook** : he/him; Togruta; apprentice-armourer under Churr Rook.

#### Death Watch

**Elath Wren** : he/him; human.

**Evrin Darsha** : he/him; Zabrak, Force-sensitive.  
**Laan Darsha** : he/him; human; armourer on Concordia.

**Nurrhloldia Bralor** : they/them; she/her; Wookie; _riduur_ of Reve; _buir_ of Lihu.

**Iolar Reau** : he/him; they/them; human; twin brother of Isabet Reau; son of Evaar Reau (head of clan); Force-sensitive; Seer.

**Cew Priest** : he/him; Chiss; Child of the Watch; armourer; _buir_ of Kana and Betu.  
**Kana Priest** : she/her; Chiss; _ad_ of Cew Priest.  
**Betu Priest** : he/him; they/them; Nautolan; _ad_ of Cew Priest.

#### Stewjoni

**Kot Naasade** : they/them; Taung; _riduur_ of Ruusan; _buir_ of Dinui.  
**Ruusan Naasade** : she/her; Stewjoni; _riduur_ of Kot; _buir_ of Dinui.  
**Dinui Naasade** : he/him; half-Taung, half-Stewjoni; _ad_ of Kot and Ruusan.

**Rhytri Kesuti** : she/her; Stewjoni; riduur of Gar Saxon; _ba'vodu_ of Cal Kestis; heir of Kesuti _aliit_.

### Armourers & Apprentices

Sathi Nott. Apprentice: Anakin Skywalker.  
Laan Darsha. No Apprentice.  
Churr Rook. Apprentice: Elmi Rook.  
Cew Priest. No Apprentice.  
Llo Avrian. Apprentice: Aleedy Kelborn.  
Zhamsaa Tay'haii. Apprentice: Sanzee Itera.  
Elai. No Apprentice.


End file.
